


we steal a few breaths from the world for a minute

by starrydrowse



Series: rocktober 2020 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Genderswap, Girls in Love, more lesbians babey!! but this time it's johnica :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: "Just…” Ronnie laughs awkwardly. “I don’t really know what to do.”For a moment, Johanna feels so hopelessly endeared by her girlfriend that she swears she can feel her heart skip a few beats inside her chest.“That’s alright,” she tells Ronnie gently, and when Ronnie looks at her with those big, round eyes, so trusting and lovely, Johanna smiles encouragingly. “We’ll go nice and slow, yeah?”*Or, it's Ronnie's first time. Johanna teaches her what to do.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: rocktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	we steal a few breaths from the world for a minute

**Author's Note:**

> rocktober day three!! i've never written johnica before, and maybe this is kinda cheating because i made them lesbians but whatever i had a good time so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ronnie worries her bottom lip between her teeth, sitting back on Johanna’s thighs with a knee on either side of her hips. Johanna is lying underneath her on the bed, watching her carefully, stroking her hands over Ronnie’s thighs soothingly. Ronnie casts her eyes down, playing with her hands to avoid Johanna’s gaze.

God but Ronnie looks fucking incredible like this, Johanna thinks— with her kiss-bitten lips and her flushed cheeks, sat on Johanna’s lap in just her plain bra and her cotton panties. Johanna is aching to take them off of her, to finally get her mouth on her girlfriend after months of waiting, to kiss every inch of Ronnie’s chest and down the softness of her tummy to her thighs. 

But Ronnie looks nervous now, unsure, and even though Ronnie had said that she was ready Johanna asks gently, “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Ronnie says quickly, her eyes darting up l as she shakes her head. “No, I just…” she laughs awkwardly. “I don’t really know what to do.”

For a moment, Johanna feels so hopelessly endeared by her girlfriend that she swears she can feel her heart skip a few beats inside her chest.

“That’s alright,” she tells Ronnie gently, and when Ronnie looks at her with those big, round eyes, so trusting and lovely, Johanna smiles encouragingly. “We’ll go nice and slow, yeah?”

Ronnie nods, an embarrassed sort of blush still colouring her cheeks. “Yeah. Yeah okay..”

She looks away again, her bottom lip between her teeth. Johanna sits up with Ronnie still perched in her lap, reaches up to cup Ronnie’s cheeks as gently as she can and leans in to kiss her. Johanna kisses her gently, slowly, but so thoroughly, sighing through her nose and pulling Ronnie closer to kiss her more deeply, making sure it’s a kiss that Ronnie feels deep in her bones. When they finally break apart Ronnie is breathless, her pupils blown as she looks back at Johanna.

“Maybe you should start by taking off my bra,” Johanna suggests softly, smiling.

Ronnie’s breath hitches. She swallows. “O-Okay.”

Johanna pulls her hair to the side, lets Ronnie reach behind her, fumbling fingers brushing over her back before finding the clasp of her bra. Ronnie undoes it carefully, and Johanna watches her face as she slips it off, tosses it to the floor.

Ronnie can’t seem to tear her eyes away from her chest, staring with parted lips and flushed cheeks. Johanna feels her face heating up as Ronnie’s eyes rake over her body. She lets Ronnie look for a long moment, but eventually the need for her girlfriend to _do_ something, anything, wins over.

“Ron…” she says softly.

Ronnie wets her lips, her eyes darting up to Johanna’s. “Can I touch?”

Johanna is nodding before the words have fully left her mouth. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave your thoughts and comments below, and come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
